exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
SWAY
|Title=SWAY スウェイ |Image= SWAY_-_5IVE.jpg |Caption= SWAY promoting 5IVE (2019) |Birth Name = Nogae Shuhei ノガエ シュウヘイ |Stage Name = SWAY |Former Stage Name = |Nickname = |Born = June 9, 1986 (age ) |Birth = Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan |Blood = AB |Occupation = Rapper, actor, producer |Years Active = 2012-present |Labels= TOY'S FACTORY (2014-2017) LDH MUSIC (2017-present (as member of DOBERMAN INFINITY)) Def Jam Recordings (2017-present (as a soloist)) |Agency= LDH JAPAN (2012-present) |Former Member= |Associated Acts= Gekidan EXILE, DOBERMAN INFINITY, HONEST BOYZ®, N0IR |Website= LDH mobile (as a soloist) UNIVERSAL MUSIC JAPAN |Profile= LDH mobile (as member of DOBERMAN INFINITY) EXILE TRIBE mobile (as member of Gekidan EXILE) |Twitter= @sway_official |Instagram= @sway_ldh |Other= Weibo |Group1 = DOBERMAN INFINITY |join = June 24, 2014 |left = |time = |position = Rapper, performer |debutrelease = "INFINITY" |lastrelease = }} Nogae Shuhei (野替愁平), better known by the stage name SWAY, is a Japanese rapper, actor and producer managed by LDH JAPAN and signed to LDH MUSIC and Def Jam Recordings. He is a member of the groups DOBERMAN INFINITY, HONEST BOYZ®, of the acting team Gekidan EXILE and also a soloist. Biography Nogae got interested in the Hip-hop culture and dance when he was age 16, with influences of Jay Z and Will Smith. After that, he started to participate of the hip-hop crew WILD STYLE in his home place Hokkaido. In 2006, he went to Canada to study and returned in March 2008. On June 2012, he released a studio album The S. In August of the same year he made his acting debut on the drama Attaku No.1. In September, he joined LDH, as part of Gekidan EXILE. Since then, he started to work in parallel between music and acting as SWAY and Nogae Shuhei respectively. On June 24, 2014, he joined the group DOBERMAN INFINITY.皆様へ報告 On April 15, 2016, he joined the hip-hop unit HONEST BOYZ®. On September 16, 2017, he announced his solo major debut single "MANZANA", released on November 1 under UNIVERSAL MUSIC JAPAN's sub-label Def Jam Recordings. On December 12, 2018, he announced that his acting activities, which was previously credited under his real name, will from now be credited under his stage name SWAY.役者ＳＷＡＹが斎藤工と共演で始動、野替愁平は封印 Discography Studio Albums * 2012.06.15 The S # 2018.08.29 UNCHAINED Singles * 2014.06.11 LIGHTS (SWAY × HIYADAM) # 2017.11.01 MANZANA Digital Singles # 2018.07.18 Perfect Love # 2019.02.14 Chocolate # 2019.10.02 ON FIRE Pre-released Digital Singles # 2018.08.22 Never Say Goodbye Collaboration/Others * 2013.02.27 DJ KEN WATANABE - "Cazal" feat. SWAY & YOU THE ROCK☆ * 2013.08.07 KLOOZ - "Summer Vacation" feat. SWAY * 2014.03.05 THE SECOND from EXILE - THE Ⅱ AGE (#12 "Signal Fire" feat. SWAY) * 2014.03.05 Super Sonics - SCRATCH YOUR WORLD (#6 "Movie Star" feat. SWAY) * 2014.03.26 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "S.A.K.U.R.A." (rap) * 2014.04.09 Sato Kodai - Magic Carpet Ride (#2 "Amazing Girl" feat. SWAY) * 2014.06.04 EXILE SHOKICHI - "BACK TO THE FUTURE" (#1 "BACK TO THE FUTURE" feat. VERBAL (m-flo) & SWAY, #2 "THE ANTHEM" (EXILE SHOKICHI, DOBERMAN INC, SWAY, ELLY)) * 2014.06.18 DJ MAKIDAI from EXILE - EXILE TRIBE PERFECT MIX (#25 Organ Donor ~OFF DA HOOK~" / DJ MAKIDAI feat. GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE & SWAY) * 2014.08.06 DREAM BOY BEST MIX vol.1- mixed by DJ HIRORON (#1 KEN THE 390 - "Pop!!" feat.SHUN, SWAY, KLOOZ) * 2014.10.22 Shimotaku - "Rock The Party" feat. SWAY, Staxx T(CREAM), APOLLO, Kotobuki-kun, KIRA * 2014.12.10 Jolly-TIP a.k.a. DJ KEIZI - "WANNA SAY" feat.SWAY & MATT CAB * 2015.01.14 Jolly-TIP a.k.a. DJ KEIZI - Jolly-tip Story (#4 "ONE" feat. SWAY & Sato Koudai) * 2015.05.20 Matt Cab - "Call Your Name" feat. SWAY * 2015.09.09 MAD - "Orenojikan" (feat. SWAY) * 2015.09.16 feat. Amuro Namie - " " (#4 "REVOLUTION" (PKCZ® Remix feat. SWAY)) * 2015.09.16 Aoyama Thelma - GRAY SMOKE (#2 "Heartbreaker" feat. SWAY) * 2016.04.27 EXILE SHOKICHI - "THE FUTURE" (#2 "Rock City" feat. SWAY & Crystal Kay) * 2016.06.15 HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (Disc 1 #9 PKCZ® feat. CRAZYBOY, ANARCHY, SWAY, MIGHTY CROWN (MASTA SIMON & SAMI-T) - "MIGHTY WARRIORS", Disc 2 #9 ANARCHY, SWAY & CRAZYBOY - "FUNK JUNGLE", #10 SWAY & ANARCHY - "BBFL") * 2017.02.24 CRAZYBOY - NEOTOKYO EP (#3 "CLAPTIME" feat. ANARCHY, VERBAL, SWAY, DABO) * 2017.08.02 - (#6 "Beauty Mark" feat. Tosaka Hiroomi, SWAY)) * 2017.08.30 Sato Kodai - "Baby Baby Baby" feat. SWAY * 2018.01.19 CRAZYBOY - NEOTOKYO Ⅲ EP (#3 "ALIVE" feat. SWAY) * 2018.09.19 CREAM - Sounds Good (#3 "Kissing Pt.2" feat. SWAY) * 2019.01.19 RUN THE FLOOR - "RUN 100" feat. Kato Miliyah & SWAY Concerts/Tours ; Concerts * 2018.12.12-2019.01.27 SWAY "LIVE SHOWCASE 2018 UNCHAINED" Works Cinema/TV ; Movies * 2013 Aragure * 2013 Aragure Ⅱ ROPPONGI v.s. SHIBUYA * 2013 Close EXPLODE * 2014 Hot Road * 2016 ROAD TO HiGH&LOW * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE * 2017 HIGH&LOW THE MOVIE 2 / END OF SKY * 2017 HIGH&LOW THE MOVIE 3 / FINAL MISSION * 2018 jam * 2019 MANRIKI ; Dramas * 2012 Sugarless * 2013 Kamen Teacher * 2015 Senryokugai Sousa-kan 2jikan SP * 2015 Wild Heroes * 2015 HiGH&LOW ~THE STORY OF S.W.O.R.D.~ * 2016 HiGH&LOW Season2 * 2018 KISS Shitai Matsuge Music ; Lyrics : For the list of songs SWAY is credited as lyricist in DOBERMAN INFINITY and in his own songs, see Category:Songs written by SWAY. * ANARCHY, SWAY & CRAZYBOY ** FUNK JUNGLE * Aoyama Thelma ** Heartbreaker * ** (PKCZ® Remix feat. SWAY) * EXILE TRIBE ** 24WORLD * EXILE SHOKICHI ** BACK TO THE FUTURE ** #HOTLINE ** Loveholic ** Rock City ** THE ANTHEM * EXILE THE SECOND ** Signal Fire feat. SWAY * Sandaime J Soul Brothers ** S.A.K.U.R.A. * Shimotaku ** Rock The Party feat. SWAY, Staxx T(CREAM), APOLLO, Kotobuki-kun, KIRA * SWAY & ANARCHY ** BBFL ; Music Video Appearances * 2014 Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS - "S.A.K.U.R.A." * 2014 EXILE SHOKICHI - "BACK TO THE FUTURE" * 2017 BIGZAM - "I Got a Dream" * 2018 EXILE SHOKICHI - "Underdog" Trivia * Have a friendship with EXILE and EXILE THE SECOND's member SHOKICHI since the teenage years. SHOKICHI was also the one who introduced SWAY to LDH.http://music.emtg.jp/special/20140103400e945de * His stage name came from while looking the English-Japanese dictionary, he fell in love at first sight by looking at the word "Sway", and he attached it from the fact that his first name "Shuhei" resembles the sound. The meaning of his stage name Sway is as S (Shuhei) and WAY (my way). * A Sapporo Visual Arts graduate. References External Links * Profile page on UNIVERSAL MUSIC JAPAN website * Twitter * Instagram Category:SWAY Category:DOBERMAN INFINITY Category:DOBERMAN INFINITY Members Category:HONEST BOYZ® Category:HONEST BOYZ® Members Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:1986 Births Category:2012 Debut Category:Blood Type AB Category:Rappers Category:Solo Artists Category:Gekidan EXILE Category:Gekidan EXILE Members Category:Actors